Forcesabers
The Forcesabers, sometimes called the Apocalyptic Sabers, were special powerful Lightsabers made by Galathael and are stronger in many ways than traditional Lightsabers. They can create rift nullification zones or release Force energy in the form of shields, and many other unique abilities. There were known to be only 4 Forcesabers; Nebula, Dark-Arm, Havoc and Blood. They were owned respectively by Nullhiles, Kranak, Kael Berand and Darth Kron, whom were all guided by the Faceless Figure to achieve complete balance over the light and dark side of the Force. During the Ancharus Crisis, most of the Forcesabers were corrupted through the Rage Plague. Ancharus (through Vitragas) notably destroyed the Dark-Arm Saber whilst the other Forcesabers were destroyed with the destruction of Ancharus in the Battle for the Force on Mortis. __TOC__ History Long ago, before the reign of the Rakatan Infinite Empire and even the Celestials, a mysterious primordial being known as Galathael created four unique and powerful sabers, dubbing them the Forcesabers, to combat the increasing threat of a terrifyingly powerful primordial entity only known as Ancharus during the Sinful Conquest. Ultimately, Ancharus and his herald the Arch Keeper were successfully defeated by Galathael's forces. In order to protect the universe from another crisis at the hands of Ancharus, Galathael tested four powerful individual in trials. Eventually, he selected specific individuals, Darth Kron, Sarah Sibria, Nullhiles and Apocalyptos to wield these powerful weapons, giving them duties as their keepers. Eventually, the former owner of the Havoc Forcesaber, Kael Berand, challenged Apocalyptos into a duel, succeeding and stripping Apocalyptos of his mark, becoming the Wielder of the Havoc once more. During the Battle of Chandrila during the Eternal Civil War against Yana after Sycthian's defeat, Null was murdered by Yana, leaving the Nebula to be taken by his long-lost son Ronan Chatos months later. During the Ancharus Crisis in ABY, most of the Forcesabers were corrupted through the Rage Plague set out by the Cult of Ancharus. In addition, Ancharus (through Vitragas) notably destroyed the Dark-Arm Forcesaber on the world of the Quintacians. The other Forcesabers were destroyed with the destruction of Ancharus in the Battle for the Force on Mortis. Sabers and Capabilities Blood Owned by Darth Kron, this is perhaps the most perplexing of the weapons, having the most potential for power based on how much the user is willing to let go. It was unlike the other blades, not actually made by the Faceless Figure, but only partially purified by it. Ancharus is in fact the true creator of this weapon. The Bloodsaber has the ability to grant the user a state of pure anger and chaos, dubbed "Bloodrage", breaking out of all prior limits of morality and hindrance. This allow the user to draw upon areas of the force most are too fearful to use, resulting in a great increase in power both physically and in the force. The saber can also discharge red lightning and blasts of dark force energy. Havoc Owned by the Hand of Galathael Kael Berand, formerly owned by the Celestial Sith Emperor Apocalyptos, the Havoc is perhaps the most useful of the weapons in armed combat, being more adept in releasing projectiles and area of effect attacks all fuelled by an enhanced variant of force lightning which comes from the blade itself. Force Storms can be conjured by this weapon, some even powerful enough to break force walls on contact. Dark-Arm Owned by the Sith Rogue Kranak, formerly owned by Jedi Sentinel Sarah Sibria, the Dark-Arm blade is mainly used for a more agile and stealthy approach, allowing the user to conceal themselves from all but the most adept in force sensing. The blade has a special feature that if an unmarked individual posses the weapon, they become corrupted and slowly die over the course of a week. Nebula Owned by Sith turned Jedi Nullhiles, then temporarily wielded by his son Ronan Chatos, the Nebula saber is a wild card of sorts, being able to dispel force energy and create portals within the force itself. In open combat, it is possibly the weaker of the four, next to the Dark-Arm, yet its utility is widely respected. Category:Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Lightsabers